


What a pretty window.

by ForestFox



Series: We Sound as Good as Broken Glass [1]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: After Raccoon City and before Brazil, Leon is dealing with a bit of spill over from loose infected animals passing on what remains of the t-virus. What was suppose to be a quick assessment and rope off in his new government job turned into another run for your life experiance. Except he's got a partner that is demanding one small thing before she promises to watch his back and get him out of a psych ward full of zombies.





	What a pretty window.

Leon couldn’t believe his luck, trapped in a _psych ward_ of all places. A remote place really, but close enough to the outskirts of Racoon City that enough stray infected animals had spread the love. He had thought this was mostly going to be an observation assignment. Round the perimeter, count the variations, and phone help or just wire the place to blow up if it was too far lost. He should have known better. Therapy dogs, the place had to have _therapy dogs_ for its lower tiered patients. He had run for it, as had his team. He hoped some of them had made it out, but from what he had heard when they’d been forced to split up...He didn’t know. Now he was alone, well alone-ish.

 

He had found a survivor, uninfected to boot. A young woman who was definitely the worse for wear. He hadn’t even been looking for her when he had wandered into the room for a rest and startled a zombie instead. His team had an emergency rendezvous point outside of the facility, but whoever had designed this place must have had a serious fascination with mazes. Seriously, how many wings did a psych ward have to have anyway? He had shot down the zombie easily enough, what surprised him was the natural scream that came out of the closet. It was a normal, uninfected terrified scream.

 

It had been easy enough to get the woman armed once he’d coaxed her out of the closet, she was eager to be out of the place, but cautious of him. Now, if they could stop getting cut off they both might survive this mess.

 

She was a pretty thing, not Ada by any means, God rest her soul, but she was pretty to look at. He had even been mildly impressed with how she handled a gun. Passing comments were made about being southern born and raised had answered some of those unspoken questions. Such as her flawless handling of a gun after her initial shock wore off. He had only rolled his eyes at her and they had managed to make it through the countless infested rooms before finally being cornered in a nursing station of all places. At least it was also the drug storage and heavily fortitude with steel shutters.

 

“I didn’t think I’d actually die here. Even that time that crazy one eyed bat held me at knife point.” She grumbled, sitting in one of the forgotten rolling chairs.

 

“Funny you should be calling someone else crazy.” He said dryly; just a bit too done with her morbid humor.

 

“I’m not a resident here. I guess I should thank that nut job for locking me in the closet. And the stupid orderlies for not checking the guest log.” She growled, checking the lent beretta again.

“Visitor then?” He offered up deciding to take stock of the small supply closet in the enclosed room. He supposed he should be thankful it was a psych ward and not a hospital. The stations would have been opened instead of treated like barracks against wild animals.

 

“Yeah, I have- had a crazy adopted uncle who- he… he’s probably a zombie isn’t he? Doesn’t matter. He was kind of dead to us already. It was like visiting a corpse that liked talking about red water and the no eyes.” The woman rambled as he pocketed a first aid spray and eyed the flammable liquids with interest. If his team had pulled through they would clear their way to him once they’d regrouped and called for backup. He’d had to be the hero and cover them, so they wouldn’t just leave him behind. Maybe next time he’d aim to stay with them so this wouldn’t happen again. He could be in a lot worse shape than being locked in a room with a sniffly woman.

 

He frowned, turning to her. “What’s your name anyway?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. I’m going to die here.” She declared matter of factly.

 

“No you won’t. I’ve survived worse.” He reassured her feeling a bit bad for his nonchalant behaviour of the situation. Racoon City was infinitely worse than this, but she hadn’t experienced that.

 

“Really? Only thing worse I saw recently was that city that got taken out by terrorists.” She grumbled.

 

He wasn’t supposed to talk about that. He nodded grimly, “Yea that’s pretty awful.”

 

“So- think you’re up for a quickie?” She declared, putting her gun on the counter and slapping her knees.

 

Leon stared at the near stranger in disbelief. “Eh… what?”

 

“If I’m going to die I’m not dying a virgin.” She stated with all the calm certainty of a mad woman. Maybe she was a patient of the ward after all.

 

“You aren’t going to die.” He stated again, wishing he could tell her something better than that. They had barely made it out of the cafeteria. The facility was packed with zombies, but they’d get out. They were all standard variations, no stomping Tyrants or giant mutated snakes to contend with on the way to the exit. Damn classified information.

 

“Well, if I’m not it’s an easy lay, if I am…. please, just let me have this.” She begged, tears beginning to gather in her eyes. He put down the chemicals he had been considering weaponizing and sighed. Stress. This was the woman’s way of dealing with what was happening. She was treating all this like death row and Leon was her last meal. He wouldn’t be able to get sense out of her at this rate, let alone someone to watch his back. She could shoot, and he needed that to survive this until his team could reach them.

 

“Don’t you have someone special?” He offered up, hoping to avoid this. Not that he would mind, but it was weird, and he didn’t want to be accused of taking advantage of her.

 

“He’s already slept with people. I was going to save myself for marriage, but this kind of puts,” She waved her hand around, “all those silly ideas in perspective. I could have made it out and died in a car wreck today. Why not live a little, see the world, smoke some pot, fuck a stranger.” She said that last point with a twisted broken smile as a tear finally slipped down her cheek.

He shook his head, closing the small space between them and pulling her into an awkward hug. “Normally I’d say no,” He started, trying to keep this weird dissociation going, “but it’s been a while, and you’re kind of cute. And they say the crazy ones are the best in bed.”

 

She choked out a laugh at that. “I’m not a patient.” She insisted as a shuffle and groan from outside interrupted their moment. There was a bump against the door, but they were lucky zombies lacked the brains and motor skills to pick a locked door.

 

“I didn’t say you were, but you have to admit asking a guy whose name you don’t even know to have sex with you is pretty crazy.” He gently pushed her away hoping she’d change her mind. Sure he’d like to have sex, but, here and now? He wasn’t even sure he could get it up.

 

He watched her in stoic silence as she reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties. “Well, think of it like a porno. I don’t have to know the pizza guy’s name to screw him, and I can just think of you as a sexy swat man coming to raid my vagina.”

 

She was crazy. This situation _made_ people crazy. Sherry had told him about the police chief, he had read the notes, seen the people and the madness. This was an okay crazy, he supposed. “You are not making this sexy.” He stated flatly, watching her nod as she rubbed the unshed tears from her eyes and pulled her shirt up and unhooked her bra.

 

“Then think of whatever you need to make this sexy. Say whatever you need to to make this sexy. A guy as good looking as you and dressed like that to boot. I bet women trip over themselves to lick your gun and ask to be frisked.” She hopped onto the counter unceremoniously arranging her skirt and spreading her legs. She pointed at him waving her finger up and down at him. “I guess I should be lucky, that my one and only time is gonna be with a guy like you. Do your pecs have pecs under that vest?”

 

He gave an unexpected laugh, wondering just how old this woman was anyway. He didn’t want to ask her name. Didn’t want to know and connect with this person who seemed so ready to die, but not ready to lay down and embrace it. He needed her to watch his back to get out of this, and if having sex with her helped keep her focused while they waited for his team… his mother had always told him that a gentleman let a lady dictate when she was ready.

 

He began to unbuckle some of his belts and armor to make things a little easier for her. “You’re making it sound like a porno.” He admitted, trying to figure out how to make this work so he could just get on with it without getting eaten today.

 

“I can do one better.” She declared, running her hands down her bare thighs as she mock pouted, “you’re my hero how can I ever repay you?”

 

He rolled his eyes at that attempt, almost certain he had heard it in a porn he had watched once. Discarding his belt and vest on the counter by her gun, he positioned himself between her legs praying this would not be the pinnacle failure of his manhood. He would never live it down if word got out he had had a ready and willing woman and he couldn’t do the deed.

 

“Shoot lots of zombies for me when we get out of this, and maybe I’ll even give you a round two.” He forced a smile on his face and attempted to keep the light mood as he ran tentative fingers up her stomach. This was weird and he couldn’t shake the oddness of it all, but he could definitely agree that this wasn’t the oddest thing he had encountered. That was probably the man eating plant or finding himself with an adopted daughter at what he thought was the end of the world. This- this was just a porno and he was the star.

 

He saw her eyes flicker for a moment at the mention of zombies. He was breaking her desperate illusion, but she powered through and kept a smile on her face as she flinched from his touch. “Anyone ever touch you like this?” He supposed he should at least gauge how surprised she’d be when he unbuttoned his pants.

 

“I’ve been to frat parties,” She laughed, running her own hands up his exploring arms. He let her fumble his shirt buttons as his own hands found soft round breasts. He could definitely do this given enough time, he could already feel himself getting warmer. Two buttons loosened on his shirt, she took a deep breath as he gave tentative pinches to her nipples trying to get them hard. “And my experienced boyfriend at least got me to give him head. He’s kind of pushy like that. I’ve gotten pretty good at it too.”

 

They touched each other in silence to the tune of zombie moans and careful eye contact. “You okay with me trying something?” He ventured as she pulled his shirt open. He wanted to feel bad for what he was about to say. But he didn’t have a committed relationship, hardly ever had, and he had always wanted to try something. But he had never been brave enough with his one night stands to do it. This was weird enough, what was another layer of weird to the unnatural situation?

 

“I’m asking you to try to bang a stranger, fire away.” She stated as she licked her lips and shifted her upper body. He felt the subtle invitation to touch her more, leaning forward he cup her breasts fully enjoying the weight of them in his hands. At least she was getting into it, or making a good attempt at faking it.

 

“Dirty talk- if it’s off the table just say so.” Deciding to go for it he pulled her closer, wrapping her in his embrace as he tucked his face against her neck. Gently he nibbled at her skin waiting for her to tell him no. Her hands continued to roam over his chest and he decided she was at least willing to try. Taking a deep breath he let out a nervous chuckle nosing at her neck. How should he start? He had always wanted to do this, and now that he had a chance his brain couldn’t focus on a body part to talk about.

 

She didn’t seem to notice his hesitation as she pressed her chest against his, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. “I’m disappointed,” He loved how breathless she sounded as she squirmed against him, “that your pecs don’t have pecs. But I’m glad you go to the gym. I thought you might be an undercover cop with-”

 

“Shh,” He insisted, running his tongue up her neck. They were both sweaty and dirty, and if he knew what fear smelled like... Well, they were probably rocking that smell too. But her pert nipples rubbing against his bare chest? That was hot and and easily distracted him from the situation as a dumb dead body thumped against the door. “You’re getting into this aren’t you? Are you getting wet for me?”

 

He felt her hands tense and pull on his shirt as she shivered arching against him. She let out a trembling gasp and muffled, “M-hmmm.”

 

Her trembling hands began to tentatively rake against his skin, traveling down his chest to his waist. “That’s right, if you want me to fuck you,” He chuckled softly, adding cheesy porn lines to keep it all light, “unwrap me like I’m a present.” He feel her determination laced with her fear and shyness warring with her as her hands clung to his belt.

 

Pressing kisses into her warm flesh, groaning into her skin he was half hard and knew if she touched his cock even a little he’d be good to do what she had asked of him. He let his hands return to her tits, cupping them, squeezing them when it suited him. “Come on babe,” he urged, “don’t you want it? I’ll be so good inside you, just get my cock out, show me you want it.”

 

“Oh God.” She gasped.

 

Hiding his smile against her neck, he felt her hands rush to unbuckle his belt. It devolved quickly from there as she attempted to unbutton his pants. They began to kiss, the stress getting to them both. He didn’t even bother to try to analyze if his boner was part of a panic reaction or not as their lips crushed together feverishly. She pushed his shirt completely off, and he tugged her skirt up, pulling it completely out of his way.

 

For a blissful moment it was normal. Their lips pressed together, tongues sliding around each other, determined to map the other’s mouth as their bodies began to entwine. They both moaned in pleasure as she raked her nails down his back and nibbled on his bottom lip. He was half tempted to rip off her clothes and have her completely bare. He wanted to flip her over on the counter and lose it, but another thump and an undead moan took him down just the notch he needed for some sense.

 

Her hands found their way back to his pants, yanking them open. “I’d suck you, but next time. I just- I just need you to fuck me.” She growled, panic and determination making her look nearly insane as she pushed his boxers down and pulled his hardened cock free. She gave a few experimental strokes causing him to groan.

 

“Let’s see if this pussy of yours is ready for me.” He shot back, determined not to turn into a rutting teenager at the end of the world. She might feel that way, but he knew better, and had more experience. He pressed his bare fingertips into the soft mound of curls he saw between her legs, pleased to feel wetness there. At least this wasn’t border line rape with spit as a half ass lube. She obviously had consented physically even if her mental consent was questionable.

 

There was no time wasted as she helped him guide his cock between her legs. She sucked in a sharp breath as he pushed himself carefully in, but not as slow as he would have wished. Part of him knew time wasn’t on their side. Sure the zombies couldn’t get in now, but enough of them bumping against the door? Well he was too busy to let that kill his mood now.

 

“You’re big.” She gasped, seemingly unsure of what to do now.

 

He helped her confusion by slowly sliding his hips back and forth in experimental movements. She was definitely ready. That didn’t mean he was about to startle her by getting right into a fast steady pace. “And you’re fucking tight,” He huffed, rolling his hips just a bit faster, “relax and I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself now that we got that virginity thing out of the way. Remember no screaming, we don’t want everyone in the building wanting a piece of this,” He grunted, testing a sharp thrust of his hips. “Never mind. I don’t have enough bullets to keep you to myself.”

 

“I-I, don’t even know-” She tried to speak, but her eyes were filling with tears. He wanted to be alarmed, but wet pussy choked dick was running the show. “It feels good… I think- I’m a fan of dick.” Well, that was a sign she was enjoying herself, if he could stir worry it would have been for naught anyway.

 

“ _My dick._ ” He insisted, feeling his fingers set in a vice grip around her hips. “Say it,” He growled possessively as he set a good even pace. “Say my name,” He ignore his previous worries, “Leon. Tell me how much you need it.” He had to admit to himself as a lustful heat rushed down his body to his cock, he really liked using dirty talk. It pleased him and if he could find a partner who liked it as much as he did, he’d really let his mouth go.

 

He watched her head roll back, exposing her long neck as she groaned. “L-Leon, don’t stop, make me cum please.” She braced herself on the counter pushing up. He made up the difference easily as her legs wrapped around his waist.

 

He felt himself sinking deeper with each thrust as she opened up completely to him. The sight of her pleasing him, skirt pushed up under her breasts, said breasts bouncing with each aimed thrust, and head shaking back and forth as she whimpered. “I will babe,” He panted, “I can promise you that.”

 

He tuned out the zombies, focusing on the wet squish of her body taking him in easily now. There was so much he wanted to consider and care about, but he pushed it all out of his mind, leaning forward to wrap his mouth around a rosey nipple. Senselessly she crumpled to the counter and wrapped her arms around his head. His pants had inched down to this knees now as he thrust his hips almost recklessly now. “Leon, Leon don’t stop, please don’t.” She begged as he shut his eyes and thought of the woman he’d rather be doing this with.

 

He let her tit pop out of his mouth as he gasped standing straight once more. Gravity won against his pants as his belt clicked against the floor with every unsettling thrust. The tightness promising he was getting closer was building in his balls even as his mind was a million miles away, dreaming of a dark haired ghost.

 

All shame and regret out the window he paid no mind to his near naked state. His pants pooled around his ankles, his gun beyond reach if only because he was holding on to his fuck buddy’s hips, and mindlessly thrusting into a nameless woman- he supposed his life was a mess. But a pleasurable one as the woman seemed to be close herself. Recklessly clawing at the counter for a hand hold while the other hand was balled into a fist and stuffed into her mouth. He smirked at the sound of her stifled sobs of pleasure. “That’s right Ada,” He huffed feeling her futilely thrash against his grip, “come on babe, cum for me.” He urged, imagining the woman he wanted squirming beneath him.

 

He watched her suddenly clamp both hands over her mouth as she smothered her scream and arched up against the counter without support. He was surprised, but the sudden clamp of her strong muscles on his dick impressed on him what had happened.

 

He let out a strangled grunt, feeling his own climax take him by surprise. He curled against her, giving over his last few spasm as he emptied himself completely into her. Panting, he was glad this was over.

 

He so needed to get out of here.

 

-

 

“Out of bullets.” She snarled as they ran down the hall. The red exit sign taunted them as they ran from the flames and the rabid lickers chasing their sounds.

 

“Doesn’t matter, we’re almost there.” Leon snapped as he cocked his gun.

 

“Men,” She barked, eyeing the bucket sitting on a stool by a bit of construction work that had been abandoned. As they raced down the hall she jerked to a halt, throwing the bucket off the stool. Nails clattered across the floor, confusing the lickers who paused only briefly before refocusing on their panting. “I don’t like being unarmed and I’m not getting close enough to pistol whip one of those things.” She snarled, picking up the stool as a licker closed in on her. Leon shot at the thing and she was glad for it. It gave her enough time to pick up the stool and crush the base into the licker’s fragile skull. The stool shattered and she made sure to keep hold of one leg as she turned and took off at a run again.

 

Agent Richardson watched a side door burst open. He panicked that the zombies were escaping. Their orders had been clean and he had repeatedly warned his team over the radio that he was going to burn the place down and their backup was gonna clean up whatever survived.

 

Instead he saw his fellow Agent, Leon charging through the door followed by a mad woman wielding a wooden stick like a club. The pair of them charged across the enclosed lawn as several lickers blindly made chase. He watched the display in confusion as the two of them mowed their way across scattered zombies with bullets and well aimed strikes. Eventually the woman’s makeshift club snapped and she took to blindly playing chicken with the zombies as best she could until they both hit the fence. He was still several yards away, watching the two desperately crawl up the fence ignoring the barbed wire that no doubt ripped into their clothes and flesh.

 

One of his team mates opened fire on the lickers, attempting to lay down suppressive fire at the base of the fence.

 

“I told you you’d live.” Leon barked at the woman. She pointed at the burning building screaming at him, “Like I was gonna trust your word blindly. Your teammates almost turned me into the human torch!”

 

“Sir-” Agency Richardson tried to interrupt.

 

“They were trying to warn us!” He retorted, stabbing at the cracked and fizzing radio on his shoulder. Another agent cleared his throat, reaching up to the woman, carefully touching her elbow.

 

“I’ve been locked in a closet by a nut job, nearly eaten by zombies, almost burned to a crisp, and you’re still whining about that?” She shrieked, they all watched in complete silence as the woman seemed to suddenly fall to her knees and break down.. Clearly the consoling agent was here for such things as he sank to the floor near her and opened his arms to her. “We made it… I can’t believe.... How…” She spun abruptly in the gravel and lunged at the man who had dared touch her as she wrapped her arms around him and began to wail onto his shoulder.

 

Agent Richardson looked at his new teammate, Agent Leon Kennedy. The guy actually looked sorry for berating the woman. “We all take this kind of things differently.” Richardson offered up hopefully. “Least she fought with you, dead weight is worse.” The woman was in hysterics now, his poor friend patting her back awkwardly.

 

“Yea, that’s true I guess.” Leon said, rubbing a grimy hand across his soot streaked face. Agent Richardson nodded, sure there was more to his teammates adventure then any of them would find out. Some things you kept out of your report. Everyone did it. More proof of the theory was the way Agent Kennedy’s eyes lingered on the distraught woman before he shook his head and walked away to pace frustrated lines in the grass.

 

Glancing back at the burning building he knew they still had a long wait before the area would be clear and they could return to headquarters to give their report. This woman would be lucky just to be processed, filed into the archives, and released back into a safe population with a nearby handler. She didn’t seem to have the makings of an agent.

 

But who knew? Maybe she was stronger than she looked.

**Author's Note:**

> Any name suggestions for random female 1? Or should I just go with the standard you insert (Leon/Reader). Considering expanding this into one shot series kind of following in line with universe.


End file.
